


We're in this together

by Percyjackson_fanno1



Series: My favorite fandom ships!!! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Simon, Comfort, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Top Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjackson_fanno1/pseuds/Percyjackson_fanno1
Summary: Simon and Raphael having some fun as a mated pair!!Omega!Simon and Alpha!Raphael.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: My favorite fandom ships!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794295
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	We're in this together

"STOOP!!! STAAAPH!!!! HEHEHE!! RAPHAEL! STAHAHA!" Simon laughed hysterically while Raphael carried on tickling Simon's sides who was unable to keep his giggling in him. Apparently when Simon drank Jace's angelic blood it not only let him walk during the day but also get some of his senses back like in this situation his ticklishness on his sides. 

"No because if u hadn't stolen my clothes I wouldn't have had to go to my meeting wearing YOUR FUCKING HOODIE AND BAGGIE PANTS!!!"

"RAAAPH I saHHD I WAAAHS SORRY and ThaaAt I would get it back today from the dry cleaners!!" Simon whined "Please stop I feel like I'm gonna die , which is ironic considering that I-umph!"

Raphael pushed his lips onto Simon's before he could start rambling on. Simon kissed back smiling, happy Raphael wasn't that angry with him , after all it wouldn't do him any good if his overprotective loving Alpha was angry with him the nerdy omega.

"AWWW my handsome alpha is a big sooofty" Simon teased "Oh be quiet my cheeky omega" Raphael said with a small smile the leaned down to kiss Simon again. Simon kissed back wrapping his arms around Raphael's neck pulling him closer. This turned into a gentle make out session until Simon's phone rang. He pushed Raphael off slightly standing up to get his phone then sitting in Raphael's lap, head on his shoulder, while Raphael kissed his neck and stroked his back, and answered his phone.

"Hello?"....."oh hey Izzy"..... "really? why couldn't he ask?"....." you know honestly nothing surprises me any more nowadays ".... " yah ok I'll ask Raph and see what happen alright?"..... "your welcome Iz don't worry about it ok?"..... Simon giggles " bye Izzy"

Simon hung up and threw his phone somewhere on the bed and cuddled into Raphael.

"So what was that about?" "You weren't listening?" "No... recently I've noticed that only when i want to listen to something then I can"

" Must be another benefit from angelic blood" Simon shrugs " " Anyway so Izzy said that Alec and Magnus are gone on a holiday together and left Rafe and Max in her care but turns out she has to go to Idris for important business with the clave so she asked if maybeeee..... we could... look after....the two of them?" Simon said hesitantly.

Raphael was silent then turned Simon's chin to face him "Simon I -" " If you don't want to it's ok I-i'll just ask Cla-" "SIMON!" Simon stopped talking and looked at Raphael " I was going to say that it's alright. We'll go to Magnus's mansion and stay there with them. "

Simon stares at his mate blankly " Oh" "BUT you are going to be with them 24/7 am I clear Si" "Yes but Raph are you not going to be there with me?"

" I-I am i-it's just that well I-I'm gonna be busy a-at the hotel and-" "Raph" 

Raphael sighs " I just... feel nervous being around them and since I'm not really good with children I and I have never looked after children before so I-I-"

" Raph it's alright" Simon says gently and kisses Raphael on the cheek softly " I'm gonna be the with you and to tell you the truth Rafe and Max are much easier to look after than most kids, I've looked after them before. Max likes to cuddle, play quietly and sleep sometime but Rafael likes to train sometimes or just read and play with Max . And Raph Max and Rafe love you they are always saying how cool uncle Raphael the vampire is. Plus this could be practise for when we get our own kids hmmm"

Raphael blushes slightly " Really? and I-I guess it could be practise. But you promise to help me with this right?"

"Of course babe I'm with you no matter what" He kissed Raphael on the lips lovingly

"This is why I love you so much my nerdy omega"

Simon giggle " I love you too my handsome alpha"


End file.
